Short Days
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Nick has been suffering for these past few years and no one knows what's going on and now it's everyone job to figure out why. But...why has the Easter Bunny suddenly acting weird?
**Short Days.**

North was drunk. The smell of alcohol reeked off him and Bunnymund but the rabbit wasn't as wasted as the other man. They had been in North's office, talking and of course _drinking_ but they would never allow themselves to get _drunk._ Bunny knew that something was bothering North, it had been for the past few days, he could tell by how the man acted, avoided, and constantly changing the subjects. So, Bunny had pushed for him to drink more and maybe he could get answers from the drunken man.

"Nicholas," Bunny says as he refills the man's glass with a distinct wine known to make its takers relax. "Has there been something bothering you?"

The Russian had his eyes closed, opened them to look at the rabbit, then closed the once more. "Da."

"You could tell me." the pooka took his own glass and began tiny sips. "We've been friends for over centuries. You can tell me anything."

It was quiet on North's end. The large man made a grumble noise but nothing more than that.

"What's wrong Nick?" the pooka says. "It can't be that bad. Is it Pitch? Had something happen in the pole that you are worried about? C'mon tell me."

"Aster." North opened his eyes to look at the other. Bunny felt himself freeze at the use of his first name. "I want something...something that I can't have."

"What are you talking bout Nick?" Bunny questions looking at the man with confusion. "What is that you want and who says ya can't have it?"

North's eyes travelled up and down the rabbit, Bunny felt something weird coming from the man but didn't want to say it out loud. Suddenly, Nick's hand reached over the desk and took hold of Bunny's paw making the rabbits eyes widen with uncertainty.

"Bunnymund, honestly, how long have we been friends?" North asks as he runs his large thumb over Bunny's paw. "Many years? Well, have you never felt something..

I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bunny frowns. "Yes we have been friends many years and what else?"

North pulled away from him and looked out the window behind him. "I thought you would have known."

"Known what?"

"It's just one mistake Aster." North turned his seat around to fully look out his window Sen ignore the pooka behind him that was fuming with questions. Sighing, "I should have known you wouldn't have...you would have said something before."

"What is it that I don't notice?!" Bunny was standing up and marched his way to North. "Nick if there's something you're hiding, you don't have too, we can help-"

Bunny's words were swallowed by the rough lips of the Russian who was now hovering over him and had his hips be strangled by the man's shaky large hands.

North pulled away from the kiss but his hands were still on Bunny's sides. He moved closer to shocked rabbit, "Can you help with my loneliness?"

Bunnymund couldn't even answer before he felt kisses be placed down his shoulder and neck. He swallowed a whimper that had been bound to come and tried to push the man away, but North wasn't nudging.

"I would have thought that you-" Nick began to kiss the rabbit's neck and slip a hand onto Aster's ass. "Would have felt lonely as well...over time as we became closer friends I began to gain feelings for you."

Bunnymund tried pushing away again but this time, Nick slammed him to the desk and had him pinned.

"I didn't know whether it was want I had or a love for you but as time went on it never left." North began to feel up the rabbit. "I spent centuries trying to woo you but nothing works."

Bunny tried to sit up that resulted in him being slammed back against the desk. "Nick! Stop!"

"I don't want to." North paused in his movement. Bunnymund's face showed fear, confusions, and maybe even...excitement. Gently, North moved a hand to cup the rabbits cheek and just as slowly- a kiss.

"Nicholas." Underneath his fur, Bunny was a blushing mess. "Why? What are you…"

"I'm lonely." North answered lowly.

 **A/N: What will happen next?**


End file.
